


全然的幸福（希尔凡x菲力克斯）

by etwno



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, sylvix - Freeform, 希尔菲力 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etwno/pseuds/etwno
Summary: 教会线希尔菲力后日谈背景下的转生
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier





	全然的幸福（希尔凡x菲力克斯）

**Author's Note:**

> 教会线希尔菲力后日谈背景下的转生

1

“英谷莉特，这里。”

咖啡厅临窗的卡座，高大俊朗的男子向新进来的客人招呼。

“说是有重要的事情，怎么了？”希尔凡招牌式的轻松笑容。

这样的笑容却无法感染英谷莉特，她神色郑重，踯躅片刻，道：“……我遇见了殿下，还有杜笃。”

希尔凡瞳孔紧缩，心跳加速，期待着英谷莉特的下文。

然而英谷莉特却沉默了，希尔凡长叹一口气，苦笑：“只有殿下和杜笃？”

“……是的。菲力克斯……和那个人仍然……。”

英谷莉特并不是会卖关子捉弄人的性格，假如发现了菲力克斯的话，定会第一时间告诉自己。是自己在胡乱期待了……

希尔凡呷了一口咖啡，理了理心情。

与帝弥托利的最后一次见面要比与菲力克斯更加久远，自己与他的因缘也相当微妙。

“我没能和殿下说上话，杜笃发现了我，他说，殿下什么都不记得。”

“如果殿下还记得的话，向他谢罪也好，怎么样都好。但是对着不记得的殿下，我不知道该怎么办，毕竟……”

毕竟是希尔凡、菲力克斯、英谷莉特三人背弃了帝弥托利。

在帝弥托利已死的情况下，身为法嘉斯旧臣的三位投奔教团军，兼有报仇之义，在立场和法理上都毫无问题。然而，密尔丁大桥夺回战后，吉尔伯特带来了法嘉斯之王仍存活的消息。

而教团军直截了当地拒绝了与王国军战共战古隆达兹的请求。

吉尔伯特深知此战凶多吉少，骑士的崇高让他已决定不惜此身，但绝不会劝别人同去送死。他没有去见法嘉斯的三位旧臣，只是远远地注视了一会儿与自己同样发色的女儿，充作诀别。

但是选择仍旧明晃晃地摆在了三人面前。三人不约而同地聚在一起，沉默凝滞住了空气。

“你不许去。”菲力克斯打破了沉默，直接地冲希尔凡说，“我们之间约好了的。”

约好什么了？因为第三人英谷莉特的在场，菲力克斯不愿说得太详细。但希尔凡立刻就明白了菲力克斯的意思，那个约定。菲力克斯不允许希尔凡就这样抛下他去送死。

希尔凡苦笑着点点头。

菲力克斯并不等希尔凡的回应，已转向低着头的英谷莉特：“你想为了帝弥托利送死，然后觉得自己做到了像我兄长那样？哼。”

“本来在五年间一直中立的你家就不用……”

“我不会去。”英谷莉特打断了菲力克斯的话，又重复了一遍，“我不会去，我明白的。”

“……这样就好。”

现在想来，菲力克斯的率先发言，他的独断嘴臭，都只是想打消他们的罪恶感，明明、明明他才是最……

“希尔凡？希尔凡你在听么？”

“啊抱歉抱歉，”希尔凡回过神来，“突然听到殿下的消息，有点太震惊了……也就是说，杜笃是有记忆的吧？”

英谷莉特点点头：“虽然不知道杜笃记得多少，但他仍然像那时候一样守护着殿下。虽然想问问他更多，但是……却有些问不出口……”

希尔凡明白，守候在帝弥托利最后的，不是他们几个有着更加渊远因缘的幼驯染，而是杜笃。虽然这不是什么比赛，但他们难免心头有愧。

“……殿下在哪里？”

英谷莉特将写了地址的纸条递给希尔凡：“你要去见殿下？”

“嗯，不管怎么说都应该去见一下。而且……”希尔凡顿了顿，“也许能找到菲力克斯。”

“……你真的很想见菲力克斯啊。”  
“那是当然。你难道不也很想见古廉么？”

“……不知道，现在的我真的可以和古廉相见么？”

英谷莉特的眼神渺远地滑向人潮涌动的窗外。

英谷莉特的心情希尔凡不愿体会。

漫长到恐惧忘却的时光，尽头是绝望的等待，是理想还是责任的牵绊，被愧疚和罪恶感阻碍的话语。自我折磨难道还不够么？明明那样努力，那样艰辛地赢来了和平，为什么还是要失去最重要的人？为什么还是无法……幸福？

希尔凡想要问菲力克斯，也想要问自己。

最后有关幸福的记忆，竟然是惶惶的五年间。

芙朵拉和王国的局势都是一团乱。公国和旧王国势力陷入僵持，谁也无法击溃对方。而帝国对阵旧王国和同盟，进退不得。这样的战争无法取得任何进展，每天只是白白死人罢了。

整肃旧王国实力，赢得中立贵族的信任；和同盟结盟，联合抗争帝国；聚集赛罗斯骑士团的势力，不再白白浪费在寻找蕾雅上。

战略上的考虑有许多，但希尔凡力所不能及，他只能陷在这仿佛法嘉斯内耗一样的战争中。

尽管如此，侧首时便能见到他，鏖战后的夜可以深深感受他的体温和气息，在下一个紧锣密鼓的清晨，最初映入眼帘，是他清俊的容颜。

仿佛地狱般的战场都有了意义。

想见你，菲力克斯。

真的真的想见你。

五年后的重聚，贝雷特出现了，赛罗斯骑士团也得以重振，仿佛一切都在向好的方向发展。

但是很快，帝弥托利的死给希尔凡的愿景抹上永恒的黯色。

这次不是他们力有不逮，而是他们主动地、凭着自我意愿地放弃了帝弥托利。

2

英谷莉特的纸条上是本地一所知名大学的名称。可能因为震惊和情绪激动，英谷莉特没有获取更多具体的信息。希尔凡只得在偌大的校园里大海捞针。

这样找得到才有鬼吧？希尔凡嘀咕。

来往的女学生对相貌出众的游荡者指指点点，窃窃私语。

“希尔凡。”

正百无聊赖间，背后传来呼唤声。不知为何感觉是非常熟悉的呼唤，希尔凡条件反射地转身：“是我，您是哪……老、老师？！！”

“是的，我是老师。”

还是那张看不出表情的脸，还是神秘的浅绿色发色。仅仅不一样的，是他正式的西装领带着装，和鼻梁上一本正经的眼镜。

“不不不，我不是那个意思……等一下、你是说你是这里的老师么？！”

在这里遇见贝雷特实在超乎希尔凡的意料。转生后的希尔凡也曾查阅史书，了解自己过世后芙朵拉的发展。根据记载，黎明之王贝雷特掀起一系列自上而下的改革后，悄悄退出了历史舞台。王、纹章、贵族都成了过往的尘埃，赛罗斯教也不再神秘，曾经对人心的些许束缚转成了全然的支持，每个人都可以直接与天上心中的女神对话。希尔凡转生在一个全然不同的芙朵拉。

与蕾雅一战后，众人得知蕾雅就是千年前的圣者赛罗斯，而西提司和芙莲也是传说中的圣人（自己竟然曾经搭讪过圣希思琳），那女神真身所宿的贝雷特也能够长生不老是可以推测的事。但是这种退隐后的传奇主角不应该避世隐居么？居然一副对现代社会适应良好的样子重新执起了教鞭？

贝雷特自己完全不觉得有任何违和，仔细分辨下，他的表情大约称得上愉快：“好久不见了，能够重逢真开心，希尔凡。”

“啊、嗯，能够再次见到老师我也很惊喜。”这是真心话，“老师您看起来一切无碍真是太好了。”

贝雷特点点头，他示意希尔凡跟着他走，希尔凡照做了。

“那么，今天是来见帝弥托利的么？”

贝雷特和帝弥托利出现在同一所学校里，哪怕这是巧合，两人会相识也是十有八九的事情。希尔凡有所预料，沉静地答道：“是的，但是我不知道殿下具体的信息，如果老师能告知一二的话就帮了大忙了。”

“那是当然，帝弥托利现在就是我的学生。但是不巧，他这几日被我派出去采风了，杜笃跟他一起。你今天是见不到了。”

听到今日见不了帝弥托利，希尔凡反倒送了一口气。

自己比自己想象得还要耿耿于怀与怯懦啊。

“总之来交换联络方式吧，”贝雷特掏出手机，“他一回来我就通知你。”

“啊、好。”希尔凡看着贝雷特熟稔地摆弄手机，总有一些违和感。

转生以来，故人见了不少，有曾经一同并肩作战的，也有死于自己枪下的。大多不过于人群中惊鸿一瞥，连交谈的机会也不曾有，此生的缘分大概也就如此罢了。老实说，第一次在电视上见到偶像雅妮特，希尔凡喷饭了，但是微妙的感觉也比不上见到贝雷特。

不过，最想见的人仍旧杳无音讯。

“还有，这个给你。”此时两人已经进到了贝雷特的办公室，他从抽屉里拿出一张票券似的的纸条，递给希尔凡。

还没等希尔凡看清纸上是什么，便听到贝雷特包含歉意的声音：“那个……很抱歉，关于你的墓的事情。”

“诶，什么？”希尔凡一时摸不清头脑，他赶紧扫了一眼纸条：至情的骑士！戈迪耶浪荡子的稀世珍藏特别展览！

又是至情的骑士又是浪荡子的，到底是要怎样？希尔凡默默吐槽。

不过看到这个他便明了了贝雷特的歉意来源，浑不在意地笑道：“又不是老师的责任，老师为什么要道歉？况且，说到底墓穴里的不过是空壳罢了，我现在不是好好站在这里么？”

所辖境内开采出了石油，加上自身颇善经营，兼与斯廉的贸易繁荣昌盛，希尔凡积攒下了海量财富。即使扶助人民后仍然有大量结余，希尔凡便开始收集藏品。

在过世前，希尔凡将所有的藏品都捐给了新王国，但是戈迪耶边境伯仍有隐藏财富的传言从未停歇，并且那冰山下的神秘财富，人们相信是他捐出的数倍之多。至于寻宝地点，有说是藏在海外无人岛上的“戈迪耶财宝”，也有认为余下的财富都充作了随葬品。

海岛无迹无踪，无从寻觅。相比之下戈迪耶伯爵的陵墓就好找多了，对财富有非分之想的贼人们在历史上像苍蝇一样三番五次地骚扰伯爵的沉睡。终于在差点得手前被当时的政府接管。无奈之下，当局进行了抢救性挖掘，围绕戈迪耶边境伯墓穴的传言终于大白于天下。但是，伯爵的永眠也终于被打搅了。

希尔凡扬扬手上的票券：“这个，谢谢。我也很想看看自己的‘神秘财宝’呢，哈哈。”

这是谎言，希尔凡早就知晓这个展览的消息，却一次都没想过要踏进展馆。

“那么后还有事，那么今天就再见了，老师。”

“希尔凡……”身后传来呼唤声，贝雷特似乎还有话要说。

希尔凡充耳不闻，面无表情地迅速离开。

3

又在梦中与过往相连。

那是平静宁和，当事人对孕育着的不稳毫无所觉的士官学校时光。

梦中的时间迅猛得让人抓不住，上一刻他还在执着地邀请菲力克斯去街上，下一秒战争便突然爆发，当他还流连于五年共处的每一个清晨和日落，贝雷特却突然冒出来引导众人走向胜利。

到此为止的酸甜苦辣希尔凡都能够承受得住。但是当他听见踏着风雨而来的马蹄声，强烈的恐惧刺激他挣扎着想要醒过来。

马蹄声越来越近，不行，接下来的事情不想看到，不能看到。

拜托了，我真的无法承受。

快点，快点醒过来！

马蹄声停止，咚咚咚的敲门声搅动心脏。

不能开门！不能、不能看到那个……

梦中探出的手，不顾及梦主人的意愿，推开大门……

刺眼的光线直射眼前。

希尔凡还是醒了过来。

他一手抚住胸口，剧烈地喘息，心脏狂跳到仿佛才从生死之际逃脱出来。

那个时候的绝望与剧痛，即使经过岁月隔世洗刷，也从未半点减轻。只要一回想起，就依旧能卷起仿佛昨日版清晰的威力，折磨希尔凡的内心。

无法咀嚼，无法承受，无法共处。希尔凡终于学会做到的，只是在自己回忆起那时的场景前喊咔，强行将注意力拽走。

心跳好不容易放缓，希尔凡起身，找张纸巾擦擦额头上的冷汗。

桌上摆着乱七八糟的杂物，被揉得乱糟糟的展览门票静静躺着。

希尔凡屏住呼吸，握起票券。

刚才梦中没有见到的东西，此刻却突然想见见。

无论多么绝望多么残酷，那毕竟是他留给希尔凡唯一的东西，是希尔凡唯一能够紧紧握住的东西。

《至情的骑士！戈迪耶浪荡子的稀世珍藏特别展览！》的展品主要有两大部分。第一部分是出于希尔凡本人的趣味所收集到的大量艺术珍品。

希尔凡一直对艺术很感兴趣，假如不是生为贵族，或者假如不是不得不成为继承人，或许希尔凡会离开家，作为一名绘师或乐者维生。不为史书所载的是他确实涉猎了绘画创作，只是所有的作品都在去世前被他亲手销毁了。

特展的展品、希尔凡的藏品中，除了比他所在时代早的艺术品，还有大量被后世成为芙朵拉最伟大画家的伊古纳兹的画作。伊古纳兹亲身经历了那场战争，他的画作兼具艺术价值和历史价值，在后世被广为欣赏。颇具眼光的戈迪耶边境伯，在伊古纳兹声名为显时，就收购了他的许多画作。

展览的第二部分是各式各样珍贵的武具。

戈迪耶边境伯在战争中武德隆盛，一名勇猛的战士喜欢收集武具仿佛常识一样普通的事情。一面收集武具一面收集艺术品，后世眼里的戈迪耶边境伯是个风雅的武人。

不是这样的，希尔凡苦笑。

希尔凡自幼就爱伏案爱过动武，只是作为破裂之枪的操使者，习武是必尽的义务罢了。在战争前后，也没有染上收集武具的爱好。

有这个喜好的，是菲力克斯。

即使两人已经无可挽回地分道扬镳，希尔凡仍然抱着不切实际的幻梦，仿佛不如此就无法作为戈迪耶伯爵活下去一样。

——或许某天菲力克斯会回到自己的身边。

为了那天的到来，不好好做准备可不行。

希尔凡一边收集着各种珍稀武具，一边幻想着自己在某天将武具送给菲力克斯，边夸夸其谈自己多么费心，边紧紧注视着他，绝不放过他傲娇掩藏下的任何一个反应。

直到彻底断绝这一奢望的那天到来。

转过这个转角，就是本次展览的最后一件藏品。

抢救性挖掘的成果、传说中陵墓里的珍宝、戈迪耶边境伯唯一的随葬品。

被墓棺中的他紧紧地搂在怀里，当考古人员小心翼翼地取下它，骸骨仿佛失去了凭依，叹息一般散架了。

——一柄平平无奇的剑。

一定要说的话，这确实是一柄质量上乘的佩剑，但仍然属于同时代随处可见的范畴。

而让坐拥无数珍宝的戈迪耶伯爵，唯独对它至死也不愿放手的品质，谁也看不出来。

围绕这柄普通又不普通的剑，无数的猜想和考证沸沸扬扬。

靠它太近对心脏不好，希尔凡只是远远地一瞥，就仿佛刺痛了眼睛一样移开视线，只是这样，那柄剑残酷的形象和冰冷的触感也在脑海里刻骨版清晰地呈现出来。

移转的视线像惊恐疲惫的鸟儿一样寻找一个落足点，当视线随意地落在展柜前，希尔凡僵硬了。

如果夜色的原点一样的发色，纤细的身形，二分之一侧面展露出的雪白肤色与深邃轮廓。

是紧紧握着佩剑躺进棺椁的戈迪耶边境伯无法放下的轮廓。

五雷轰顶莫过于此。

那柄剑的到来曾经永远地从希尔凡这里夺走了菲力克斯，难道这一次，它会把菲力克斯带回他的身边吗？

这是连做梦都不敢想的冀望。

希尔凡催促自己快一点、快一点走过去，好瞧个详细，但是肌肉跟骨骼都不听使唤，他像一个伶仃大醉的人一般，跌跌撞撞地走过去。

只是走到他的背后就已经耗尽了所有气力，希尔凡呆呆地站着，下一步该做什么是好？女神知道，他只要能够这样看着他就已经弥足满足了。

展柜前的青年似乎察觉到了背后的目光，不快地转过头。只一眼，他便像受了惊吓一般往后一个踉跄，撞在展柜的玻璃上。哐的一声惊醒了希尔凡。

“……你是谁？”青年问道。

我是谁？希尔凡想哭又想笑，他努力拉扯出一个微笑，成功了吗？或许比哭还难看吧。

“我是谁并不重要，”希尔凡找回了说话的能力，“我认识一个叫英谷莉特的非常好的姑娘，如果你刚巧有个叫古廉的哥哥，可以请你引荐一下让他们俩相识么？”

青年的神色阴晴不定，似乎难以作决，不过他最后仿佛放弃般地从包里拿出纸笔，唰唰写完丢给希尔凡：“这是哥哥的联络方式，那么再见。”  
“哦、哦谢谢……等一下、请你等一下！”

怎么呼唤也不见他减缓步伐，希尔凡惊慌地追上大步离开的青年，像是倒下一般抱住了青年。

是诀别那日没能张开的拥抱。

青年拼命挣扎：“公共场合你在干什么？！这个色情魔！！”

此言一出，两个人一齐停止了动作。

色情魔，怀念到令人哽咽的词。面颊上有热意滑过。仿佛刚刚走出沙漠的旅人乞水般的口吻，希尔凡哑着嗓子，吐出诀别那天没能说出口的话：“……求求你，菲力克斯，不要离开我。”

“……希尔凡。”

4

“哈，是英谷莉特的邮件。”赤裸着上身坐在mac前的希尔凡说道。

“嗯？”慵懒地缩在被窝里的菲力克斯在意地探头。

希尔凡将mac搬到床上，菲力克斯换了一个舒服的姿势看向屏幕。

“……不是守护了王，而是守护了新生的芙朵拉，守护了整个芙朵拉的人民。古廉说我做到了他没有做到的事情，已经是一名让他崇敬和仰慕的骑士了……”

“古廉还真是一如既往地会说话啊，”希尔凡递水给菲力克斯，“身体还无碍么？”还是那样无比温柔无比珍爱，仿佛凝望着世间绝无仅有的珍宝的眼神。

是菲力克斯熟悉的眼神，他“嗯”了一声，背过身子。

在希尔凡的死缠烂打和菲力克斯的半推半就下两人相处了起来。对菲力克斯的冷淡不以为意，希尔凡继续说道：“似乎是一得到古廉的坐标就飞了过去，没想到你们兄弟俩一直在国外……”

是为了特展，菲力克斯来到了这座城市。

这是什么愚蠢的名字，菲力克斯第一时间就吐槽了展名，但他也在第一时间就决定了一定要来。

转生后的菲力克斯从书本上阅读了边境伯的晚年人生，也得知了自己送出的剑最后的归宿。

菲力克斯将剑赠与希尔凡，想让他开创新的人生，自己也好，那个约定也好……就这样目不斜视地达成你的理想吧。

不料那柄剑却束缚了希尔凡余下的人生。

不对，真的预料不到么？

菲力克斯的头深深埋进枕头。

诀别时希尔凡只是无言，但那小心翼翼掩藏哀恸的眼神，作为世间最了解希尔凡其人的菲力克斯，难道真的读不懂么？

送出的那柄剑，将成为希尔凡余生无法醒转的梦魇。在松手的那一刻，菲力克斯真的想不到么？

菲力克斯背弃了希尔凡。在与希尔凡、英谷莉特三人一起放弃了帝弥托利后，自己又背弃了希尔凡。

手臂从背后环绕上来，暖意从紧贴的背部传导过来。

希尔凡不知道什么时候重新躺了下来，他搂住菲力克斯，在其耳畔喃喃呼唤：“……菲力克斯……”

除此之外无从言说。

静谧的氛围随时间一同流淌，直到希尔凡的手机铃声响起。

希尔凡察看手机，片刻后开口：“菲力克斯，想不想见一见殿下？”

“！！！”菲力克斯转身，震惊地睁大了双眼。

“没来及和你说，其实我也还没亲眼见过殿下就是了，”希尔凡苦笑道，“老师也在，是的、是那个老师，而且他还是老师……”

在说完绕口令一样的解释后，希尔凡道：“殿下什么都不记得的样子。要跟我……一起去见见他么？”

下午的校园人不是很多。

菲力克斯有些恍惚，在决定来看展之际，他决未想到竟然能遇见如此多的故人，尤其是……菲力克斯将视线转向身边的男人，希尔凡不知为何心情相当好的样子。

“大概是这栋楼吧。”希尔凡斟酌着，贝雷特给的地点不是上次见面的他的办公室。

到了指定楼层，便看见贝雷特顶着显眼的绿发在一间教室门口等候。

“老师。”希尔凡和菲力克斯一齐打招呼。

“菲力克斯也来了啊，”贝雷特点点头，指向身后的教师，“帝弥托利和杜笃就在里面。”

甫一步入室内，临窗高大的两人便闻声转了过来。

耀眼的金发反射无垢的日光，湛蓝的眼睛里是毫无阴霾的笑意。

“老师说要介绍过去得意的学生给我认识。两位……不知为何，有种很熟悉的感觉。我有一种我们一定能成为亲友的预感。啊、忘了自我介绍，我是帝弥托利，这位是我最好的朋友，杜笃。”

“真巧，”希尔凡也笑了，“我也有种我们一定会成为亲友的预感，我叫希尔凡。”

“……菲力克斯。”菲力克斯自报姓名。

“我是杜笃，你们好。”杜笃沉稳地打了招呼。

希尔凡熟稔地展开对话，片刻，菲力克斯插话了：“和那位老师，是怎么认识的？”

“是说贝雷特老师么？”帝弥托利的语调非常亲切，“说起来也很不可思议，我在读高中时遇见了老师，告诉了他我理想的大学。没想到升学后他就是我的老师，听说是在我升学前一年才到这所学校任职。据说理由是‘因为有需要指引的学生，所以要成为老师’这种有点中二的话……虽然是有点奇怪的人，但他真的是一位非常为学生着想的好老师啊。”

四人谈论了许多。临告别前，希尔凡说道：“或许有些冒昧，但请容许我问出口。帝弥托利，你现在幸福么？”

稍微有点奇怪的问题，菲力克斯和杜笃却都专注地望向了帝弥托利。

帝弥托利有些疑惑，但他仍认真地思考片刻，坦然地答道：“嗯……杜笃和老师都在，今天又认识了两位。我现在非常幸福哦。”

“……这样就好。”

走出校园已是黄昏时候。

艳艳的夕阳将光彩得天独厚地抹在希尔凡的红发上，更衬得他的发色烈火一般。

希尔凡从不掩饰自己对菲力克斯发色的中意，而事实上，菲力克斯也独爱着希尔凡的火焰发色。

就当他在身后默默凝视着希尔凡的头发时，希尔凡突然停止了脚步。

“……菲力克斯。”

“……什么。”菲力克斯也停下了脚步。

“现在殿下也好，英谷莉特也好，都十分幸福的样子。那么我也……我也可以和你一起获得幸福么？这次、我有请求你与我完成……那个约定的资格么？”

说到最后声音已经哽咽，希尔凡转过身来，泪珠顺着他的面颊滚下，在夕阳的照耀下，每一刻泪珠都仿佛在燃烧一般。

菲力克斯心痛到无法呼吸，和多年前他第一次得知戈迪耶伯爵与那柄剑的最后一样心痛到指尖麻痹。

“希尔凡，原谅我、原谅我……”原谅我离开了你，原谅我背弃了约定，让我们两人都孤独地死去。

希尔凡执意摇头，越是摇头他的泪水就落得更快，菲力克斯越发心痛，最后希尔凡终于停了下来。

“……约、定……”

“以我们前世孤独的死亡起誓，今生今世，直到我们一同死亡前绝不分离。”菲力克斯一字一句地道出誓词，语到最后，热意也从眼角划过。

看到菲力克斯也落泪，希尔凡忘记了自己的泪水，心疼地抱紧了他，两人面部紧紧相贴，已经分不清是谁的泪水不断沾湿彼此的面颊。

“……嗯，约定好了，这次一定。”

在相拥中终于平静下来的两人都有些赧然，希尔凡想了想笑道：“不如趁这个机会把来世的约定也一起许了吧。”

“来世还不知道能不能遇见呢，笨蛋么你。”

“嗯，来世我一定会更加努力地找菲力克斯，绝对会更早找到你的。”

“哼。”

牵着手慢慢地往回家的方向走，希尔凡突然想起了什么似的说道：“明天，再去看那个展览 吧。”

“还有什么可看的？”

“嘛……搜集的那些武具，一直都很想一件件地向菲力克斯介绍的……”

“……哼，真拿你没办法。”

夕阳辉映下二人路途的彼方，是全然的幸福。


End file.
